Transcripts/The Big Mac Question
:Spike: sighs I just wanted everything to be perfect. I mean, this was a big deal. But when Discord insists on being involved... :Discord: Regardless of what Spike might say, that little dragon begged me to help. And let me tell you, he can cause plenty of chaos all on his purple lonesome. :Mrs. Cake: I pride myself on baking under pressure, but I just... Oh, dear... :Apple Bloom: You'd think we would be used to stuff like this in Ponyville. :Sweetie Belle: I still have nightmares. :Spike: It seemed simple when it started... :Spike: gasps It's beautiful! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Nope! :Spike: I'm not gonna eat it! :poof! :Discord: Eat what? What is it! I want to see! :Big McIntosh: Nope! :Discord: Why not?! :Spike: Because you have a big mouth. :Discord: Me?! I keep tons of secrets! Like Fluttershy's secret fear of clowns. Or that time I caught Twilight sleep-trotting through town. Oh! And did you know that Octavia went on a date with Bulk Biceps? chuckles Talk about an odd couple. I heard that— Oh. All right. Point taken. But we're pals, right? Comrades. Amigos. Come on! :music :Discord: gasp big mac is going to propose to sugar belle?!? echoing : :Spike: Of course Big Mac asked me to help with his proposal. I'm the most romantic dragon I know. :Discord: sighs It really is a curse having infinite powers. Everypony is always asking you to move a couch or help with a proposal. :Spike: Spill it! Every detail! Don't leave anything out! :Discord: Ugh. Do we have to hear all the details? Is that like a "friend" thing? :Big McIntosh: sighs Eeyup. :Discord: snaps :poof! :Big McIntosh: I don't talk much, so I want to show Sugar Belle how committed I am. First... :clattering :Spike: gasps You're making a picnic table that matches the shelf you made Sugar Belle for her shop when you had a crush on her, and you're setting up a romantic meal overlooking Sweet Apple Acres? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Discord: Uh, how did you figure that out? :Spike: If you were a hopeless romantic, you'd know that was the only logical choice. :Big McIntosh: Then... :Spike: You painted apples to leave around Ponyville with little riddles tied to the stem that will lead her up here to meet you? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Discord: Seriously?! :Big McIntosh: Now... :Spike: Yuh— :Discord: I know! You need a giant rhino named Dolores who can knit a romantic sweater for two! :Big McIntosh: Uhhh... nope. :Discord: snaps :poof! :Spike: Come on. He needs food for the picnic. That was a gimme. :Discord: I do not get this game. :Spike: Okay. You finish your table, I'll pick up whatever you need to eat, and Discord will put all the apples in place. :Discord: I will? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Discord: snaps :poof! :poof! :bleats :clucks :Discord: reading "From the Sugarcube Corner, look for your next clue. Red, delicious, sweet like you. Find it; you'll know what to do." groans He should stick to bucking apples. :Spike: Sugar Belle's gonna love it! :thud :Spike: I'll get the food. How long will it take you to place all the apples? :Discord: snaps :poof! :Spike: Are you sure you put them in the right spots? :Discord: Those terrible riddles on the apples were very clear on the location. I'm sure that they were placed properly. :beat :Discord: I-I-I think. Maybe. Does it matter? :beat :Discord: Oh, okay, fine! I'll double-check. :opens :Spike: She didn't see the apple! What are we gonna do? :Discord: Well, we could just give it to her. :Spike: That's not romantic! She needs to discover it! :Discord: Don't be such a drama dragon. I've precipitated liquid cocoa on Equestria and herded long-limbed Leporidae. I can certainly make a pony see an apple. snaps :poof! :Spike: sighs :timer dings :Spike: Hey, Mrs. Cake. I need to pick up a few things. :Mrs. Cake: Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. I'm a bit busy at the moment. Oh. Is this sour cream or sweet cream? :Spike: Oh, it's kind of important. Maybe I could take some of these off your hooves? :smack! :Mrs. Cake: No! Those are for... something important, too! :Spike: All of them? There's... one, two, three, four— :Mrs. Cake: Twenty-one! And yes, all of them! :Spike: Who needs twenty-one desserts? :Mrs. Cake: I can't tell you! It's a secret! Come by later. :Spike: Later won't work. :Mrs. Cake: Why not? :Spike: I can't tell you. It's a secret. :Mrs. Cake: muttering :Spike: gags Ugh! Did somepony else bake these? :Mrs. Cake: No. Why? :Spike: No reason. :poof! :pop :Discord: Shhh. :poof! :Sugar Belle: Thank you! These are perfect! :clinking :poof! :Discord: You know, if she's too busy to read the horribly written clues, maybe you should just tell her. snaps :poof! :chittering :Discord: snaps :poof! :Discord: snaps :poof! :chittering :Discord: gruffly Listen up! Each of you has a job to do! Take a look at your stems! :chittering :Discord: Tell me about it. But regardless, go to your designated location, deliver your messages, and make me proud! Dismissed! :chittering :Discord: snaps :poof! :Discord: sighs I just have to say, Big Mac is really lucky to have me as a friend. :Mrs. Cake: Okay... One down, twenty to go. Then I can help you. :Spike: Maybe I'' can help ''you. Delivering parchments is my thing. A little dragon breath and fwoosh! We deliver each scroll into each dessert. Then you can help me. Watch! :Mrs. Cake: whimpers :Spike: blows fire Ta-da! :roaring :screaming :Talking Apple: Hurry, there's no need to sneak! :Talking Apple 2: The next apple is at the boutique! :screaming :chittering :open :pop :chittering :yelps :close :Talking Apple 3: At Twilight's castle, take a right! The next apple sits in plain sight! :screaming :Mrs. Cake: What in the blazes is going on?! :Spike: Discord. :poof! :Discord: slurps Oh! Are you finally finished? I've been done for a while. :screaming :splat :Discord: You know, thinking back, I probably could have been clearer which pony to deliver the messages to. :Spike: You think? :chittering :Discord: snaps :poof! :Discord: I sent them back to Sweet Apple Acres. Apples are terrible at taking directions. Couldn't even manage to stay in one location. Now, bananas... chuckles ...are much better at listening. :Sugar Belle: What's going on? :Spike: Apples running everywhere, and she didn't see the poem to get to the hilltop?! :Discord: Getting her to the hilltop is easy, and not seeing the poems is actually a blessing when you think about it. snaps :poof! :poof! :Discord: snaps :poof! :Mrs. Cake: Why would you think sending flaming messages into my desserts would work?! You've ruined all of them! :Spike: To be honest, I tasted some, and burning them might have been an improvement. :Mrs. Cake: What?! I never! :Big McIntosh: Spike? :Spike: Aah! Uh, hey there, Big Mac. Heh. I bet you're wondering what— :poof! :Big McIntosh: Sugar Belle! :Sugar Belle: Big Mac? :poof! :Big McIntosh: Discord! :Discord: Mrs. Cake! :Mrs. Cake: What did I do?! :beat :Discord: Nothing. I thought we were just saying each other's names. :Spike: I guess this can't get any worse. :Discord: As the Lord of Chaos, I'd advise against saying things like that. :Cutie Mark Crusaders and Granny Smith: screaming :Granny Smith: It's comin'! Save yourselves! :booming :chirping :Giant Apple: sugar belle!!! sugar belle!!! :Apple Bloom: We have a bit of a reputation for gettin' carried away. :Sweetie Belle: Especially when romance is involved. Heh. :Scootaloo: But that wasn't the case with this. We were just helping Sugar Belle with her plan. :Sugar Belle: And the last one should just say "Eeyup!" :Mrs. Cake: muttering Three tablespoons... So, you're saying you want to put each one of those inside a dessert? :Sugar Belle: Well, since Big Mac's plan to send me a Hearts and Hooves Day pie with a message inside didn't go so well, I thought it'd be fun to do it right. :Sweetie Belle: Awww! That's so romantic! :Sugar Belle: He's a pony of few words. I love that about him. So, I thought I'd use as many words as possible to propose to him! All he has to say is— :Apple Bloom: Big McIntosh Eeyup! normally I can't wait for you to be a part of the family! :Sugar Belle: You three played such a big part in Big Mac and I getting together. I'm glad you could help with this. :Scootaloo: reading "I-love-you-Big-Mac-would-you-like-to-spend-the-rest-of-our-lives-together-I-hope-you-say-eeyup!" And each word has to go into a dessert? That's... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven... Whoa! :Mrs. Cake: Twenty-one! I know! :Sugar Belle: Actually, it's twenty-two. Mrs. Cake was kind enough to help me bake all the apple-flavored treats I made to get Big Mac to visit me in my old shop. That one has the invitation for him to come here. :Mrs. Cake: Oh, it's... it's no bother! I do love a challenge! Did I add the sugar to this one or to that one? :Scootaloo: I think I've seen her add sugar to that bowl six times so far. :Sugar Belle: Now you three go deliver that pie. I have to get some flowers to spruce the place up. :opens :Sugar Belle: gasps :closes :Sugar Belle: Uh-oh. Spike and Discord are outside. If they figure out what we're up to, they'll spill the beans! And I want this to be a surprise! :opens :Sweetie Belle: I don't think they suspect anything. :Scootaloo: Why would they suspect that we're holding an invitation pie and that Mrs. Cake is baking a twenty-one-dessert proposal? :Apple Bloom: I can't believe I'm gonna have a sister-in-law! echoing :Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Shhhhhh! :Sweetie Belle: This is our shot to make up for all the trouble we caused when Big Mac first asked Sugar Belle out! :Scootaloo: We can't give away the surprise! You need to play it cool! :Apple Bloom: Right, right. Uh, how's this? :Scootaloo: Better? :Sweetie Belle: Come on! Let's go find your brother! :Big McIntosh: Screwdriver... Nope. :door opens :Apple Bloom: Big Mac! He ain't here. Let's go. :Scootaloo: Hold on... That looks just like the shelf Big Mac made for Sugar Belle. Weird. :Sweetie Belle: Maybe we should wait here for him. He's bound to show up soon. :Apple Bloom: You know, When I'm lookin' for somethin', Granny says it's best to check the least likely place. Come on! :Big McIntosh: Screwdriver! :creaks :Scootaloo: Big Mac! :thud :crash! :closes :snoring :Apple Bloom: Big Mac! :squeal :opens :Sweetie Belle: Big Mac! :screams :closes :Sweetie Belle: groans :opens :closes :Sweetie Belle: sighs :Apple Bloom: How is Sugar Belle supposed to propose to Big Mac if we can't even find him?! :Scootaloo: Mrs. Cake isn't finished yet. We still have time. :Apple Bloom: You know, when I'm lookin' for somepony, Granny says it's best to just stay in one place. Let's head back to the farm and wait. Big Mac is sure to show up soon! :beat :Apple Bloom: Well, don't just stand there. Come on! :chittering :poof! :Large Apple: Love is in the air! chitters :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :beat :Big McIntosh: Eeeeeeeeeyup. :chitters :Granny Smith: snoring :Scootaloo: Granny! :Granny Smith: Aah! Who goes there?! :Apple Bloom: Granny, have you seen Big Mac? :Granny Smith: Oh. Hey there, li'l dumplin'. I just had the most peculiar dream. :Scootaloo: That's nice, Granny, but we really need to find Big Mac, so— :Granny Smith: It was about Grand Pear. Only it wasn't. We were in outer space on some kinda mission to explore a strange new world. :Sweetie Belle: If we get stuck listening to Granny, we'll never find Big Mac. :Granny Smith: And Mudbriar was there, bein' as logical as ever, but his ears was all pointy-like. And then Discord showed up and... well, you know, he was pretty much the same. :Apple Bloom: Once she gets goin', there's nothin' in Equestria that can stop her. :booming :Scootaloo: You sure about that? :roaring :Big McIntosh: Spike? :Spike: Aah! Uh, hey there, Big Mac. Heh. I bet you're wondering what— :poof! :Big McIntosh: Sugar Belle! :Sugar Belle: Big Mac? :poof! :Big McIntosh: Discord! :Discord: Mrs. Cake! :Mrs. Cake: What did I do?! :beat :Discord: Nothing. I thought we were just saying each other's names. :Spike: I guess this can't get any worse. :Discord: As the Lord of Chaos, I'd advise against saying things like that. :Cutie Mark Crusaders and Granny Smith: screaming :Granny Smith: It's comin'! Save yourselves! :booming :chirping :Giant Apple: sugar belle!!! sugar belle!!! :Big McIntosh: Discord! :Discord: Why does everypony immediately assume that this has something to do with me? :Giant Apple: i love you! you love me! our love will grow like an apple tree! So let me ask – will you marry me? :splat :Discord: Okay, but to be fair, the message did get to Sugar Belle. :Discord: This whole story is being twisted to make it seem like it was all my fault. Which it wasn't! :Mrs. Cake: Wait. So you two were orchestrating a proposal? That's what I'' was doing! :'Discord': Who are you proposing to? :'Apple Bloom': Discord! :'Discord': Me?! :'Giant Apple': 'i love you! i love you! i love you!' :'Discord': snaps :poof! :thudding :'Spike': So the messages that were in the desserts... :'Mrs. Cake': ...were Sugar Belle's proposal to Big Mac before Spike set them on fire! :'Discord': Oh, so I'm not the only one who messes things up, am I, Mr. High-and-Mighty Dragon? :'Spike': Hey! Those desserts were ruined way before I ruined them! :'Mrs. Cake': They were not! Well, I... may have mixed up a... a few ingredients. It was such a rush. :'Discord': You should both be very disappointed in yourselves. :'Scootaloo': What about you and your apple monster?! :'Discord': Yes, but you all expect that of me. :'Apple Bloom': All we wanted to do was make up for messin' things up the last time. Sugar Belle, Big Mac, we're really— :'Sweetie Belle': Where'd they go? :beat :'Discord': Okay, this time, it really wasn't me! :'Mrs. Cake': I shouldn't have taken all those desserts at once. It's just, how can you say no to such a sweet idea? Oh! Ha! "Sweet"! laughs I made a joke. :'Spike': In retrospect, dragon flame and baked goods aren't the best combo. :'Apple Bloom': We felt like it was all our fault. :'Scootaloo': Except for the apple monster. That was Discord. And Mrs. Cake messing up those recipes. And Spike burning the messed-up recipes. And— :'Sweetie Belle': The point is we all felt bad for ruining Big Mac and Sugar Belle's proposals. :'Granny Smith': It was all green, and then Grand Pear looked at me all dramatical and says, "Where nopony has gone before!" And whoosh! Away we flew! :'Sugar Belle': Today was... interesting. :'Big McIntosh': Eeyup. :'Sugar Belle': You okay? :'Big McIntosh': I... I'm sorry, Sugar Belle. I wanted everything to go right today. I wanted our love to be as perfect as my parents' was when they planted these two trees together. Instead, it turned into a mess. Just like when I asked you out. Just like Hearts and Hooves Day. No matter how hard I try, I always seem to mess up when it comes to you. :'Sugar Belle': I think you've got things backwards. :'Big McIntosh': What do you mean? :'Sugar Belle': From everything you told me about your parents, they had to deal with things a lot tougher than some burnt desserts and an apple monster. :'Big McIntosh': I.... guess that's true. :'Sugar Belle': This apple tree and pear tree are stronger together. They'll survive whatever comes because they don't have to do it alone. They belong together. Like your parents. And like us. :'Big McIntosh': Eeyup. :'Sugar Belle': Today was a disaster. But today was also the last day we're ever gonna have to do anything apart. From here on out, we'll be together. And we'll make sure everything always works out just right. :'Big McIntosh': On three? :'Sugar Belle': Sure. One... :'Big McIntosh': Two... :'Big McIntosh''' and Sugar Belle: Will you marry me? Eeyup! kiss :Sugar Belle: We'll have to thank our friends for messing up so bad that they made it all work out perfectly. :chitters :Discord: Well, we've all made up, and we're here for a do-over. And this time, thanks to me, we've got it right. So, why don't you two... you know? :Spike: Uh, I think they did okay without us. :Apple Bloom: And that's how we were responsible for the perfect proposal! laughs Or, should I say, "pear-posal". :Sweetie Belle: If we hadn't messed up so bad... :Scootaloo: ...it wouldn't have worked out the way it did! :Mrs. Cake: It's just like baking. Sometimes, it's the mistakes that help you discover something truly special. :Spike: And when all the planning and grand gestures go wrong, it reminds you the most romantic things are usually the simplest. :Discord: Which is what I knew all along. You're welcome. :music :Mayor Mare: It is my sincere pleasure to say, for my second Apple family wedding, that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride! :All: cheering :Discord: That's your cue! :Apples: singing Happy marriage, happy Apples! Happy marriage... :Spike: Discord! :Discord: Oh, just let me have this one! :Apples: singing Happy marriage, happy Apples! Happy marriage, happy Apples! :credits